A Sense of Place
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Cuddy's world collides with the world of Pushing Daisies.


**A/N:** Written for cuddy_fest at LJ. Prompt: "Pushing Daisies crossover. Mmmm, pie." And hugely awesome very grateful thanks to my superb beta ashley_west over at LJ.

* * *

House stared at her. He wanted to kick her out of his office, but he knew she wouldn't leave. Not until all the details were settled with their trip to a medical conference.

"Why aren't we flying?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's cheaper to drive," Cuddy told him simply and folded her arms over her chest.

"I want to fly." He sat down at his desk and propped his feet up.

"Well, too bad," Cuddy replied. "You're not paying for it, so we drive."

He let his head hang back and groaned. "We're carpooling, aren't we?"

"Yes," she answered him.

House sat up. "I'm not gonna go."

Cuddy let her arms fall to her side and approached his desk. "You have to go."

"Okay." He gave in easily with a shrug, telling her his response wasn't an honest nor serious agreement.

"House." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You have to go. You're speaking."

He eyed her up. "How did I agree to this?"

"One month off Clinic duty," she said.

House shook his head. "Forget it."

"No." Cuddy pointed a finger at him. "No, you're not backing out."

"I don't believe you'll let me out of a month of Clinic duty," House replied.

Her hands went to her hips. "You'll have to trust me."

"Ha," he scoffed.

"House." Her tone was firmer. "You have to."

"I don't _have_ to." He rolled his eyes as he stood from his desk.

"Five weeks out of Clinic duty," she told him.

He made his way around the desk, stopping beside her. "Two months."

"Six weeks." Her eyes locked with his.

"Seven," he tried.

"Deal," she immediately agreed.

"Fine." House headed toward his conference room where his team had just entered. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

* * *

Cuddy tightened her grip on her steering wheel. She drew in a deep breath, trying to ignore House as he tapped out a rhythm on the dashboard. He had been going for at least ten minutes and she couldn't take it much longer.

She glanced over at him. "House, would you stop it?"

"What?" He stopped, smirking ever so slightly.

"Look, it's another hour on the road and then you can do whatever you want at the hotel, okay?" Cuddy tried to reason with him. "Please, just sit still and be quiet for now."

He began again, not bothering to respond to her. She held back a groan.

"This is my punishment." She glanced at him again. "For making you go, this is what I deserve."

"Yep." His rhythmic tapping increased its speed.

Cuddy wondered how much a plane ticket for House would cost. She was willing to pay a ticket home for him as long as she didn't have to put up with him in the car on the way back.

As the car rounded a bend, a paint peeling red truck was crossing the yellow double lines, swerving toward them. Cuddy tensed and turned the wheel to the right to avoid getting hit.

"Holy shit," House cursed.

He braced himself for impact as the truck slammed into the driver's side of the car, spinning it. Cuddy lost control of the car as it sped down a long grassy hill. House watched as they grew closer to a very blue lake.

The water began to pour into the car after it splashed into the lake. House placed a hand to his bleeding forehead, a little dizzy. He looked over at Cuddy. She was unconscious and the steering wheel had pinned her in her seat.

'We're going to die here,' House thought as his door refused to open and his power window didn't work.

He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned toward Cuddy, trying to determine if there was a way he could get her out if he found a way out. He wasn't planning on leaving her there.

His shoes were soaked and the water was crawling up his jeans. He needed to get out. A loud bang startled him. House looked to the back of the car to see a man holding onto the trunk of the car, attempting to break the back window.

There was a cracking of glass on the second attempt and a hole created on the third. The man was wet from swimming out to them, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. He held a crowbar.

"Can you get back here?" he asked House.

"I can try, but she can't," House replied and gave a nod toward Cuddy.

"Well, come on." The man smacked the glass with his crowbar, nearly completely wiping it out.

"We need to get her out," House told the man.

"I'll get her," the man assured him. "Just come on."

House scrambled towards the back of the car, still clutching his cane without even realizing it. His thigh was in pain, but he ignored it as he made it to the back seat.

"House."

Her voice startled him. He turned around and leaned between the seats to show Cuddy he was still with her.

"We'll get you out," he said.

"I'm stuck." Her eyes found his. "Oh, God, House. I'm stuck."

"I'll get her," the man called to House. "Save yourself first."

"She's stuck there," House shouted back.

"I told you I'd get her out," the man replied. "Come on! You're wasting time!"

House looked back at Cuddy. "He'll get you out, Cuddy."

She shook her head. "I can't... I'm scared."

The water was quickly filling the car. House turned from Cuddy and headed toward the broken window. He wanted to stay and make sure she got out, but he knew the man couldn't help her until he was out of the way.

As soon as House was out on the trunk, the man climbed into the car. Worried that his weight was affecting the sinking, House climbed off the trunk and went into the cold water. He swam toward shore, his cane still in hand. It made swimming difficult, but for some reason, he found he couldn't part with it.

Once House reached the shore, he climbed up onto it. He was breathing heavy and he sat up, trying to catch his breath. He fixed his gaze on Cuddy's car. It was sinking fast and House was certain the front had to be almost full of water.

Minutes passed and still they hadn't come out. Finally, the man crawled out of the broken back window and jumped into the lake. He began for shore as House stood to his feet. He limped closer to the lake.

"Get her out!" House yelled to the man.

The man reached shore and got to his feet. "There was no way."

House watched as the car sunk under the surface. He got back into the lake, desperately wanting to swim back out, too in shock to think rationally. The man pulled House back toward the shore, bringing him down hard into the sand.

"She was stuck," the man told him. "There was no way to get her out or stop the car from sinking."

Sirens filled the air. Before House knew it, the fire department, paramedics, and police officers were crowding the scene. House was pulled aside and examined by the paramedics while he gave the cops a statement. The man that saved him had seen the accident as he rounded the bend in the road.

House refused to leave. He sat next to the lake as they worked to get the car out. The tow truck brought it ashore, water pouring from it. It took another forty five minutes to get Cuddy's body from the car. She was pale, soaked, and most definitely dead.

* * *

House ended up at a little bakery on a corner. He sat alone in a booth, a menu in front of him with a man eating a slice of pie on the cover. He was not sure how he wound up there, but he decided to stay for a while longer. He wasn't going to the conference and he certainly wasn't ready to head back home.

He could picture her in his mind. Her eyes wide in shock. He could hear her voice. The fear that encased every word.

"Can I get you something?" a small blonde waitress asked, interrupting his thoughts, a wide smile on her face.

House looked up at her. "Like what?"

"Our pie of the day is boysenberry," she told him with a nod, her smile growing.

"No," he told her.

"Coffee?" She raised her eyebrows.

He shook his head. Her smile faded just a touch, a little unsure.

"Okay," she said and walked away.

"All you have to do is touch him."

House tuned into the conversation occurring in the booth in front of his, but kept his eyes on the menu.

Emerson Cod had seen the limping scruffy man enter and sit in the booth next to theirs. He eyed him up from time to time, but ultimately deemed him as suspicious, but altogether harmless. After all, he had a limp.

The Piemaker sat across from Emerson, next to one Charlotte 'Chuck' Charles, who kept her distance from him, closer to the edge of the booth.

"I don't think it's a worthy case to deal with." Ned leaned closer to Emerson and lowered his voice, but not enough that House couldn't hear him. "I mean, I just think Paddy is doing this for the wrong reason."

"It's not a wrong reason if there's money involved," Emerson replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"And his nephew did die under mysterious circumstances," Chuck added.

"Lots of people die under mysterious circumstances," Ned said. "A man's found dead in a chair. What happened? Oh, I don't know. Probably naturally causes."

"I'll do this one on my own then," Emerson replied. "I just need to borrow that finger of yours for a minute."

House eyed up the brown haired man that seemed against this idea. They were investigating a death, but there was something a bit more peculiar about the way they were doing it. First, they weren't cops. Second, it seemed the reluctant guy had a finger that could do some sort of trick.

"And when the nephew tells you his death had no foul play?" Ned asked Emerson.

"You touch him again and I drop the case." Emerson shrugged and sat back against the booth. "No harm, no foul."

House frowned, very curious now. They were speaking about dead men talking and a touch that somehow had a part in it. He stood from his booth and limped toward theirs. His stopped next to their table.

"You solve murders?" he looked toward Ned, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Mind your own business," Emerson shot back.

"I was simply asking because I overheard you," House went on. "My friend was murdered."

Emerson smiled slightly, changing his tune. "We solve murders for a fee. Emerson Cod, private eye. That's Ned. He's my partner."

House looked back over to the reluctant man. The woman beside him held out a hand toward House.

"And I'm Chuck," she introduced herself. "I'm Ned's partner."

"I see." House kept his hands at his side.

"What happened to your friend?" Ned asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Someone cut our brakes," House told him. "We drove into a lake. She couldn't get out in time."

"I'm so sorry," Chuck said.

"Who do you think could have done it?" Emerson asked.

"She'd know," House answered. "She said there was someone bothering her. She never had the chance to tell me who."

He was lying, yes, but if he was right, if these characters talked to dead people, then he had to see it for himself. He had to get down to the truth of the matter because a new mystery would distract him from the fact that she was dead.

* * *

Ned pulled back the sheet on the dead body in the morgue. He was staring at a pale woman with dark hair. Chuck stood beside him, her expression sadder as she looked at the dead woman. Emerson stood behind the two, watching.

"This her?" Ned asked.

"She looks so peaceful," Chuck commented.

"Well, come on," Emerson spoke up.

Ned reached down and touched Cuddy's shoulder. The life flowed back into her, color returned to her cheeks, and her eyes opened. She looked around before sitting up, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"This isn't a hospital," she said, thinking for sure that if she survived the crash, she would awake in a hospital bed.

"No, it's not," Ned agreed and gave her an awkward smile.

"Who killed you?" Emerson asked, taking a step closer to the metal cart she was on.

Cuddy stared at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You died," Ned told her.

"Is there any last message you'd like me to give to someone?" Chuck cut in.

"What?" Cuddy shook her head at Chuck before looking to Ned. "What do you mean I died? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Your friend, Greg, said you were murdered," Emerson jumped back into the conversation, wanting to get this moving along. After all, they only had a minute. "Someone cut your brakes."

"No," Cuddy replied. "A truck hit us. We wound up going into a lake."

"Well, at least the lake part was true." Ned shrugged slightly, trying to be a bit optimistic over the fact that they seemed to have been played.

At that very moment, the doors flew open and House quickly limped in. Cuddy clutched the sheet tighter to her chest, wanting to cover her naked body. Emerson stepped back as Ned's mouth dropped open.

"Ha, I knew it." House's eyes settled on Cuddy. He didn't quite believe it, but whatever was going on had to be disrespect for the dead.

He took a swing at Ned and clocked him in the eye. Ned stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Chuck knelt down by his side.

"Ned."

"House!" Cuddy's eyes never left him.

"Dead girl, back off." Emerson tried to shoo Chuck away before looking to Cuddy. "Other dead girl, touch him."

"What?" Cuddy lifted her eyebrows.

"Don't," House warned.

"I'm outta here."

As Emerson Cod made his exit to avoid becoming the victim of Ned's magic touch, one Harold Blakesworth made his entrance. A conman by trade, Blakesworth was about to swindle ten thousand dollars out of the morgue—that was, until he dropped dead of a heart attack.

Ned climbed to his feet as Chuck stepped back, watching because there was nothing else she could do for him. House approached Cuddy. He eyed her up, trying to figure out the trick while Cuddy stared at him, completely confused.

"The minute's up," Ned announced. He was slightly surprised House hadn't taken her place. He looked to the man with the limp. "How did you know?"

House directed his gaze to him. "Overheard you talking, remember? How'd you get her to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Ned stared at him.

"How did you do it?" House repeated. "She was dead."

"House, what is going on?" Cuddy asked him.

"Ned can touch someone and bring him back to life," Chuck explained and then turned to House. "What did you think he meant when you were eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Maybe you shouldn't talk so loud in public," House told her nastily.

"House, was I really dead?" Cuddy's focus was still on him.

He turned back to her and locked his eyes with hers. "Yes."

Cuddy lowered her gaze to the floor. She remembered her last moments. There was a man trying to help her get out, but she was stuck. The water kept getting higher until finally, she told him to go. The water climbed higher until she was under it and everything went black.

She had died, but now she was alive again and there was no way she could understand this. This doesn't happen in real life. She thought she might pass out.

"I need a drink," she spoke up.

Ned walked toward her. "We need to get you out of here."

"We can't get her out, Ned," Chuck replied.

"Yeah, they're suppose to transport her body home," House added. "They'll expect a body to come."

"Well, that can't happen." Ned shook his head, but then stopped and looked to Cuddy. "Unless I touch her again."

She lifted her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"You'll be dead again," he explained quickly.

Cuddy glanced at House before her eyes went back to Ned's. "If that's where I'm suppose to be—"

"But someone died in your place," Chuck interrupted. "If you choose to return to death, that person will have died in vain."

She closed her mouth, not understanding what was going on. Cuddy couldn't even be sure if this was real and she was actually alive. She turned back to House.

"What should I do? What should we do?"

"Do you want to live or die, Cuddy?" he asked her.

Cuddy bit her bottom lip. "Live."

House looked to Ned. "Let's get her out of here."

They quickly formed a plan, deciding to disguise themselves as the ones that were there to transport the body. That was their ticket to get her out, but not have her return home.

* * *

The Pie-Hole was closed. Ned and House sat in a booth across from Cuddy and Chuck. Emerson pulled a chair over to their table. Olive was in the kitchen, cleaning up for the night and wondering what the others were discussing.

Everything had gone according to plan. The next step was to fake a mix up and an accidental cremation with her "ashes" being sent home. But the time to work on that part had to wait until tomorrow.

Right now, there were too many questions needing answers. There was too much explaining that needed to be done.

"And remember, you can't touch Ned," Chuck went on with what she was saying. "Like we said before, if you do, you'll be dead again."

"I still don't even understand what has happened," Cuddy told her, desperately.

"You died," Emerson said flatly. "And Ned... well, he brings—he touches a dead person—"

"And makes them alive again," Chuck finished for him.

"But I can only do it for a minute before someone else takes their place," Ned quickly added.

"Which is where you screwed it up." Emerson shot a look to House.

"Not if Cuddy's alive again," House replied, lifting his eyebrows.

Cuddy looked across the table at him. "House, I didn't ask you—"

"Oh, so you'd rather be dead," he cut her off.

"Look, I know this may be difficult to understand, but you can't tell anyone about this," Ned said.

"No, we won't," Cuddy assured him. "We'll just go home and pretend—"

"You can't," Ned jumped in.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy shot back.

"You can't go home," House told her. "People there, they already know you died. Besides, the second part of our plan is to send your ashes home."

"I can't be cremated."

He shrugged. "It was an accident."

"So then what am I suppose to do?" she asked, her voice rising. "I have to go home. My life is there. I can't _not _go back."

"Please," Ned begged. "For my sake, you can't blow the cover on this. You should stay here."

"Where?" Cuddy replied. "I don't have anywhere to stay. I don't know anyone."

"You know, Chuck ran into the same kind of predicament," Olive piped up, making Emerson jump slightly. He shot her a glare, but she continued, not noticing. "You could stay with me. I love company."

"What?" Ned shook his head. "Olive—"

"No, Ned," Chuck cut him off, "this may be a very good idea."

"Stay here?" Cuddy repeated. "And what would I do?"

"We could figure it out."

"This is absurd," Cuddy said. "This is... This isn't happening. I don't know what's happening, but... it's—not this. This _isn't_ happening."

She stood from the table and stormed out of the pie shop.

"Boy, she is _not_ happy." Olive looked to House. "She must be a friend of yours."

"Someone should probably—" Ned began.

"I got it." House stood from the booth.

He headed out the doors and found Cuddy standing on the sidewalk, arms folded over her chest. House stopped and eyed up the black and white gingham dress Chuck had provided for Cuddy to wear. He drew in a breath and approached her.

"I don't know where we are," she justified the fact she hadn't gone any farther. "I wouldn't know how to get out of here."

"If it's so much of a problem, why don't you go touch that guy and die again?" House suggested.

"Oh, sure," Cuddy shot him a glare, "all of this is true. Is this a joke, House? Is it?"

"No," House answered.

"Right," she agreed sarcastically.

"It's not a joke, Cuddy," he told her. "He can prove it to you."

"How?" She lifted her eyebrows.

"He'll touch something dead and make it come alive," House replied.

"Okay." Cuddy nodded, her sarcasm back.

"He brought you back," House pointed out.

"I wasn't dead," she exclaimed.

House locked eyes with her. "You were."

Cuddy planted her hands on her hips. "All right, fine. Prove it. Prove he brings people back to life."

House limped back to the doors and held one open for her. She stepped inside and he followed her in. He led the way over to the booth. His eyes landed on Ned.

"She needs you to prove it."

"Prove what?" Ned replied.

"That thing you do," House explained.

"Uh... okay." Ned stood and began for the kitchen. "Follow me. Not too closely, though."

Cuddy followed after Ned. House, Chuck, and Emerson trailed behind. Olive was wiping down the counters.

"Olive, could you excuse us a moment?" Ned asked her.

"Oh, yes, why sure, Ned." Olive frowned and grumbled on the way out, "I'm always left out of everything."

Ned opened the freezer door and brought out a bowl of moldy strawberries. He touched one with his pointer finger and it became red, plump, and fresh again. He touched it a second time and it shriveled back up.

"That's a trick," Cuddy said.

"It's not," Ned responded and put the bowl back in the freezer. "Really. As much as I wish it was, it's not."

"And Olive doesn't know about it, so you can't tell her," Chuck added. "Just us, right here, know."

"And all the dead people you've touched," Cuddy pointed out.

"But they're dead again,"

"Right," Ned agreed. "Except you. And Chuck."

"Can I touch her?" Cuddy looked over at Chuck.

"Yes," Chuck answered.

"I just can't touch you." Cuddy turned back to Ned.

"Correct," he replied.

"And I can't go home," she concluded.

"I'm sorry." Chuck stepped closer to Cuddy, understanding her pain. "You should be able to go home. It's not nice, not being able to go home."

"Can I come in yet?" Olive spoke up from outside of the kitchen door.

"Yeah, Olive," he answered.

Olive entered the kitchen and walked up to Cuddy. She smiled at her.

"So, are ya staying?" she asked brightly.

"Maybe," Cuddy told her. "For a little while."

"Olive, is it okay if I stay at your place, too?" Chuck said.

Ned frowned. "What?"

Chuck turned to him. "If it's okay with Olive, I'll go to her place and Greg can stay with you."

"Oh, how cute," Olive replied excitedly. "We'll all have sleepovers. Emerson, are you staying over Ned's too?"

"Not in a million years," Emerson told her. "Hanging out with you whackos for a few hours a day is enough for me. I'm going home."

Emerson left in a hurry, through with the chaos of this day. He'd have much preferred to put Cuddy back into her final rest. It made everything a hell of a lot less complicated.

"I'll close up here," Ned announced once Emerson was gone. "Chuck, take Greg and Lisa to my place."

Olive frowned. "I thought we were having sleepovers."

"We'll come to your place after, Olive," Chuck assured her with a smile.

"Okay." Olive's face lit up once more. "Yay! I'm so excited. I'll make something to nibble on."

She headed from the kitchen and out of the Pie-Hole. Ned turned to House.

"I hope you're okay with staying at my place," he said.

"Yeah," House agreed solemnly. "Sure."

"Come on." Chuck gave a nod toward the door. "You can relax. Get something to eat at Olive's."

Cuddy nodded, feeling drained. She had a pounding headache and she just wanted to get some sleep in the hope of waking up from this nightmare.

She began for the door without a word. House limped after her, still trying to grasp the situation as well. Chuck gave Ned an encouraging smile, one that eased him a bit. He returned the smile. She drew in a breath and followed after House and Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy stood in the cozy living room, her eyes on the town beyond the window. Chuck stepped into the room, her arms folded over her chest. She stopped near the doorway.

"I thought you'd be asleep," she spoke up.

"Couldn't," Cuddy replied, eyes still fixed outside.

"You've been quiet since we came up here," Chuck went on and stepped closer to Cuddy. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Cuddy faced her. "I mean, I'm back from the dead."

"Yeah, it's quite a feat." Chuck gave her a half smile.

"I..." She trailed off and sat down on the couch. "I feel guilty. That other man _died_."

"Yeah..." Chuck agreed.

"Someone died for you, didn't they?" Cuddy asked, her eyes meeting Chuck's.

"Yes, he did." Chuck sat down next to Cuddy.

Cuddy drew in a breath. "How did you deal with it?"

"I told myself he wasn't a very good man," Chuck told her. "Which, in part, was true. But I still feel guilty about it. I try to help people now. I go with Ned when he investigates murders. I ask the deceased if they have any last messages for anyone that I could pass along."

"Maybe I'll do that," Cuddy said.

"What?" Chuck replied.

"Go with you when you investigate murders," Cuddy explained. "I don't want to sit around in self pity and I can't do anything without identification. And it might do me good to get out."

"I think it will help," Chuck agreed. "We can talk to Ned about it. I can convince him. But you should try to get some sleep. I know it's been a rough day."

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded. "Thanks."

Chuck smiled at Cuddy, which Cuddy couldn't bring herself to return. Chuck stood from the couch and left the living room.

Cuddy fixed the blankets and pillows on the couch. She turned off the lamp and settled down. However, she still found that she couldn't fall asleep. She was worried and upset.

Not only did she die and was brought back to life, someone took her place. Besides that, all her family and friends believed she was dead. And the icing on the cake was the fact that she could no longer work in medicine, let alone in any job at all.

* * *

The next morning, Cuddy awoke after very little sleep. She was sure Chuck and Olive were still asleep, so she changed into the black leggings and baggy red shirt Chuck had provided for her. She left the apartment and closed the door quietly behind her.

The morning air was cool, but not cold. Cuddy stepped up to the railing overlooking the street below. She peered out at the town around her, wondering how long she'd stay and where she'd go if she left.

Ned's apartment door opened and House limped out. He stopped when he saw Cuddy. She wanted to offer him a smile, but couldn't.

"You're up early," he said.

"I could say the same to you," she replied.

House limped up next to her and rested his arms on the rail. "I hope your night was better than mine. That guy's uptight and nervous."

Cuddy shrugged. "My night was fine. Couldn't sleep though."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, looking down at the street.

"Everything," she answered simply before turning to him. "What am I going to do, House?"

"Start a new life," he said simply.

"I don't want a new life," she replied. "I want my life back."

"Well, that's not going to happen," he responded. "Unless you, Nervous Ned, and Female Chuck want to be experimented on. Which wouldn't get you your life back."

"Couldn't we say there was a mistake?" she desperately asked. "The wrong body was identified?"

"The paramedics pulled you dead out of the water," House told her.

She was quiet for a long moment. "So what are you going to do?"

He looked to her. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going back?" She lifted her eyebrows.

House shrugged. "I suppose I have to."

"You're going to leave me here," Cuddy concluded.

"You want me to stay?" House replied. "Isn't it enough I helped you back to life?"

"I never asked you to," Cuddy shot back. "And quite frankly, I'd rather be dead. I can't do what I spent my whole life accomplishing. I can never see my family and friends ever again."

"What friends?" House sarcastically snapped.

"Shut up." She glared.

"Think of it as witness protection, Cuddy," he tried to get her to see things in a different light.

"That doesn't help." She shook her head and let out a sigh. "If you want to go back, then go back."

"I could visit or something sometimes," he offered, though his heart wasn't in it. "If it'll make you feel better."

"Just get away from me, House." She turned from him and headed back to Olive's apartment.

"Cuddy..."

Ignoring him, Cuddy went into the apartment. Olive backed away from the door, still in her pajamas, a surprised look on her face.

"I heard voices," she explained the reason she had been so close to the door. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," Cuddy answered.

"Want some breakfast?" Olive offered brightly. "I make the best blueberry pancakes. I won a blue ribbon for them in a state fair."

"How could I turn them down?" Cuddy replied a little weakly.

Olive smiled. "They'll be ready in just a pinch. Chuck's in the living room."

Cuddy forced a smile on her face before Olive headed into the kitchen. Cuddy's smile immediately vanished and she entered into the living room. Chuck was folding the blankets that Cuddy had used for her bed.

"Morning," Chuck greeted her.

"Hi."

"Were you out there with Greg?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Cuddy nodded.

"You look upset. Here. Sit."

Chuck patted a spot on the couch and sat down next to it. Cuddy walked over to the couch and took the place Chuck had indicated. Chuck remained quiet, letting Cuddy speak when she was ready.

"He's leaving me here," Cuddy told her. "I don't have anyone, I don't have any money, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. And he's leaving me."

"You have us," Chuck responded gently.

Cuddy frowned. "No offense, but I don't even know you."

"But you will," Chuck said. "Especially if you decide to stay. I was talking with Olive about it yesterday. You're welcome to stay with her as long as you like."

"Thank you." Cuddy drew in a breath. "I appreciate that."

"And we can ask Ned about helping out with the investigations," Chuck assured her. "That'll get you some money."

"I had money." Cuddy looked to the floor. "And clothes. And shoes. I have nothing now."

"I know how it feels," Chuck told her. "I mean, Ned got some of my stuff back, but I didn't have anything either. It does get easier to adjust."

"I hope so," Cuddy replied.

"Come on, girls," Olive spoke up from the doorway. "The first batch of pancakes are done!"

"Hungry?" Chuck asked Cuddy.

"Yeah," Cuddy answered and followed after Chuck into the kitchen.

* * *

"No." Ned shook his head.

He was seated at a booth in the Pie-Hole next to Emerson, with Chuck and Cuddy across from him.

"Come on, Ned," Chuck begged.

"No way," he replied.

"We could be a great investigative team," she said. "And we can solve the cases faster by splitting into groups as we investigate. I'll go with Lisa and you could go with Emerson."

Ned shook his head for a second time. "I don't think—"

"Wait a second," Emerson cut him off, "I wouldn't have to be around either dead girl?"

"No," Chuck answered.

"Sounds good to me," Emerson said.

"Well, it doesn't sound good to me," Ned replied.

"What's going on over here?" Olive asked as she stood next to the table, coffee pot in hand. "Looks like everyone needs their frowns turned upside down."

"It's nothing, Olive," Ned told her. "Our frowns are fine."

"How 'bout some pie," she offered.

"No," Emerson shot her down. "Now leave us alone."

"Okay," she replied brightly and headed back toward the kitchen. "I can take a hint."

Chuck looked back to Ned. "But why not, Ned? She's a doctor. And she's smart. She'd be great for our team."

"Our team?" Emerson repeated. "Since when did this become 'our team?'"

Ned let out a sigh. "We can do a trial—"

"Yes!" Chuck exclaimed.

She smiled at Cuddy, who returned the smile. However, Cuddy's smile faded quickly as she saw House limp into the Pie-Hole. Cuddy stood from the booth and walked over to him.

"Looks like you're getting along well," he said, nodding toward the booth.

Cuddy shrugged. "Yeah, well..."

"I should head back," House told her.

"Go ahead," she replied bitterly.

"Come on, Cuddy," House responded. "I gave you life."

"Ned gave me life," she told him. "A life I may not necessarily want, but it's mine now."

"He wouldn't have given you life back if I hadn't lied," House pointed out.

"Yes, your lying gets you a lot of things, House," Cuddy shot back.

"I lied for you," House said.

"I know."

"I was there for the accident," he went on. "You were scared as that car filled with water. And I left you. And... getting you life back, whether it was the one you wanted or not, well, I guess it was the best I could do. And now I'm going home because I have a job. And besides, what the hell would I do staying here with you and the rest of the Scooby Doo gang?"

"Okay," Cuddy simply replied.

"I'll, you know, keep in touch."

She nodded.

"Bye, Cuddy."

"Bye."

She wanted to hug him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He limped out the door and didn't look back. Cuddy made her way back over to the booth. She sat down and noticed that no one was talking.

Chuck gave her a smile. "How 'bout some pie?"

Cuddy returned the smile as best she could and gave a nod.

* * *

Three weeks in and Cuddy was finally beginning to get into her new life. It was shocking and somewhat scary to see Ned do his work. She didn't like knowing she was in the same place as those he touched, but she enjoyed being a part of it.

Like Chuck, Cuddy wanted to help. She found comfort in trying to help someone in their true last minute of life. And it made her feel good when they solved a murder because someone died that shouldn't have and to make someone pay for their crime helped give her a sense of putting some justice back in the world.

But she was restless. The nights were sometimes lonely, even if she was in the company of Olive, who was always bright and cheerful. In those times, Cuddy longed for something more. She wanted something that could take her mind off of the life she used to live. And she wished to find a purpose in her life that seemed to fit like the purpose in her last life.

Their newest case was the toughest one so far. A young woman was killed in a factory accident that broke every bone in her body. After talking to the woman, they discovered her boss slash lover was behind it, who had since mysteriously gone missing.

However, Emerson had a lead and they were now searching the abandoned factory, suspecting the boss was hiding out. They split up, Ned and Emerson taking the basement while Cuddy and Chuck covered the first floor.

The power wasn't on and it was too dark. Their footsteps echoed with each step as Chuck and Cuddy kept close together.

"This factory is huge," Cuddy whispered. "Not only could he be anywhere, but he could easily dodge around us and relocate to somewhere we already checked."

"Good point," Chuck whispered back. "We could split off. I'll head down this aisle, between the vats and you could head down the other."

"Okay," Cuddy agreed. "If you see or hear anything, call out. Even if it alerts him we're here, better to face him together."

"Agreed," Chuck replied.

She headed off for the aisle on the left while Cuddy took the one on the right. Each step was careful, their eyes peering through the darkness, hoping to catch sight of the man they were after.

Ned and Emerson, on the other hand, only found stacks of paperwork and empty offices. They were moving quickly; Ned, in particular, wanting to be reunited with the girls as soon as possible. He knew they could take care of themselves enough, but he still worried whenever they were apart.

He wished he could make a case for male and female teams, but he knew pairing up with either dead woman he had previously touched meant he could not lend a physical hand if needed.

Cuddy's breathing was shallow. She knew Chuck was there, but she felt alone. It was a little too dark and a little too empty for her liking. She had a nagging feeling this guy was here and she was sure it would only be a matter of time until she ran into him.

However, she didn't run into him. He ran into her. Except his run was more of a clock in the head with a metal pipe, easing her to the floor before choking her to death.

Ned had a very strange feeling in his gut. And when he heard Chuck call for him, he ran as fast as he could to the floor above him, Emerson following behind.

Chuck was waiting for him, glancing around nervously. He stopped a few feet from her so his emotions wouldn't cause him to overreact and pull her into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Lisa," Chuck told him. "We split up down the aisles. We didn't speak, but then I asked if she saw anything suspicious and she didn't answer. I went over to her aisle, but I didn't see her."

A beam of light hit both Ned and Chuck. Emerson lowered the beam and approached them.

"Guess what papa found." He handed them a flashlight and held onto one of his own. "Where's Dead Girl Two?"

"I don't know," Chuck answered.

"We have to find her," Ned said.

"Does that mean Stanley's here?" Chuck asked.

"Proceed with caution," Ned warned. "Chuck, stay with me."

"Okay," she agreed.

Ned and Chuck split off in one direction as Emerson took off in the other. They moved quickly, their beams of light examining as much of the space as they could. And that's when Emerson saw her. She was flat on her back, eyes closed.

"I found her!"

Emerson knelt down at her side, but he knew it was already too late. He heard Ned and Chuck running towards him until their flashlight was pointed at Cuddy as well.

"She's dead," Emerson stated and sat back on his heels.

"No." Chuck shook her head.

"There he goes!" Ned exclaimed, raising his flashlight as a blur of green fled into the darkness. He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and now he was going to catch him for Cuddy's sake.

He took off after the boss, Stanley, Emerson doing his best to keep up. Chuck remained by Cuddy's body, not wanting to leave her alone.

Stanley climbed up the side of a large vat. He stopped at the top and stared down at Ned and Emerson as they peered up at him.

"Hope you guys like broken bones," Stanley cackled at them. "Our vats seem to have been causing the worst kind of accidents."

Stanley began pulling large screws from the vat, which held it in place.

"Hope you like going to jail," Emerson retorted.

Emerson ran at full speed for the ladder. Stanley watched him, slightly amused. However, Stanley was not amused as Emerson hit the ladder with all his weight, causing the ladder to shake and for Stanley to lose his balance.

With a cry, Stanley fell into the large vat. Ned ran toward the control buttons and hit the large green button, which closed the lid to the vat, keeping Stanley trapped inside until the police could arrive.

Out of breath, Emerson looked to Ned. "I'll call the cops. Go find the dead girl."

Ned nodded and headed back to the place where Chuck remained with Cuddy. She was sitting a few feet from her, knees clutched to her chest, tears on her face.

"We shouldn't have split up," Chuck said and sniffled.

"It's not your fault," Ned told her, wanting more than anything to simply wrap Chuck in a warm hug.

"Do you think it will work?" Chuck looked up at him.

"What?" Ned asked and lowered his eyes to Cuddy's body.

"If you touch her," Chuck went on. "She's already dead, so touching her won't kill her for good. Maybe you can bring her back again."

Ned was unsure. He'd never tried it before. He glanced toward Chuck before kneeling down at Cuddy's side. Chuck sniffled again and crawled over to Cuddy's other side.

Slowly, Ned reached out a finger. He let it linger a moment above Cuddy's cheek before he decided to rip the band aid off and touch her.

Life sprung back into her for a second time and her eyes flew open. She sucked in a deep breath and realized her head was killing her.

"You should have left me dead," she groaned against the pain in her head.

"It worked!" Chuck exclaimed, a smile lighting her face.

"That means someone's gonna die in a minute," Ned said, suddenly in fear. "Emerson."

Chuck jumped to her feet and took off, trying to find Emerson before Ned's magic touch did. She counted off the seconds as she searched for him.

Cuddy sat up and groaned against her headache again. Ned was beside her still, trying to remain calm and not panic.

Just as Chuck was counting down the last seconds, she spotted Emerson walking toward her.

"You have to get out!" she shouted to him.

Emerson stared at her a moment, stopping in his tracks. But then he realized why she was telling him this—Ned brought Cuddy back to life. Again. Emerson spun around and took off running for the exit, but he had a feeling he was the only one within the immediate area that had not already been dead.

Chuck counted sixty seconds and yet, Emerson was still alive and running. She waited a few more seconds, in case her count was off, but he remained living. She ran back toward Ned, letting Emerson go.

"Nothing happened," she told them.

"That's strange," Ned replied, trying to grasp what was happening.

"What if it's different now?" Chuck asked. "What if your gift works differently since she died while already being brought back to life by you? What if she can touch you without consequence?"

Cuddy drew in a breath. "There's only one way to find out."

Ned shook his head. "Lisa, no—"

He shut his eyes tightly as he felt her fingers touch his cheek. Ned opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see Cuddy dead in front of him. But instead, she stared back at him, alive and breathing. Chuck's wide eyes were on him, too, her mouth open in shock.

"It worked," Chuck said.

"It worked," Ned agreed.

Cuddy tapped him a few more times, making sure it really did work. Chuck clapped excitedly.

"Do you know what this means?"

Ned's smile quickly vanished. "That you're going to have to die again."

"To be alive again and be able to touch you," Chuck clarified.

"It's too risky." He shook his head again. "What if we do it wrong?"

"How?" Chuck exclaimed.

"I don't know," he answered.

Chuck frowned. "You don't want to do it?"

"Of course I do," Ned told her. "I just... If something went wrong and you were dead forever, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen," Cuddy said. "I can help you with a painless death."

* * *

Ned was pacing outside of his bedroom door. He didn't know how long they had been in there, but he still was not happy about this decision. If something happened and Chuck never came back, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

The door opened and Cuddy stepped out. She was solemn and gave a short nod.

"It's only a matter of time now," she said. "The drugs are doing their job."

"I can't believe this." Ned shook his head. "What if there are other rules? Like it doesn't happen if she kills herself?"

"I gave her the drugs," Cuddy reminded him.

"But she wanted them," Ned replied. "Maybe that doesn't matter."

"We'll find out," she responded. "Come on."

Cuddy led Ned into the room. Chuck was lying in bed, eyes closed. Ned stayed near the door, unable to go any farther.

"I'll check her pulse. Make sure there are no mistakes." Cuddy picked up the stethoscope and listened for a pulse. "It's faintly there."

"This is so morbid," Ned commented, his face pale.

"What you do for love," Cuddy told him.

"This isn't love." Ned shook his head for a second time.

"It will be."

Cuddy took a seat next to the bed. Ned leaned against the wall. They remained in silence until Cuddy stood from her chair. She checked for a pulse again. Nothing.

"It's time."

Ned approached the bed. Chuck was dead. But he would bring he back. He had to. He reached down and touched her. Her life came back, she opened her eyes, and they settled on Ned.

"We did it?" Chuck asked.

"Almost," Ned replied.

Cuddy looked to Ned. He paused. This was going to be worse. If he touched her again and she didn't stay alive, it would kill _him_. Chuck sat up.

"I'll make it easier," she told him.

She reached out and quickly touched his hand. And she touched it again. And then held it. She smiled, tears in her eyes. She was back for good.

Ned kissed her, without saran wrap, without any protection at all. Cuddy smiled to herself and left them alone, glad that her actions after Ned had brought her back a second time had led to this very moment, when Ned and Chuck could finally be together.

* * *

Cuddy had thought about it. She mulled it over every night. Since Ned and Chuck could finally be together and be happy, she found she wanted happiness, she wanted peace. And to get that, she knew, she had to get away. She had to get back into her medical roots and help people.

Which is why she saved all the money she earned and planned on going on a one way trip.

"So you're really leaving us?" Chuck asked. She knew this day was coming, but she held out hope that Cuddy might decide to stay.

"Yes," Cuddy answered. "I need to do this for me."

Olive ran up to Cuddy and hugged her tightly. "We are going to miss you so much. But those those kids in South Africa will appreciate you."

"I'm sure they will," Cuddy agreed. She drew in a breath. She had to catch her plane. "If, um, if House comes looking for me, tell him I'll keep in touch."

"You're not going to call and tell him?" Chuck asked.

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't want the trouble."

Chuck nodded in response, understanding. She hugged Cuddy tightly.

"It was really nice knowing you," Chuck said.

"Yes," Cuddy agreed.

They exchanged a smile as they broke apart from their hug. They were equally thankful for each other. Chuck had provided Cuddy a sense of place back in this world after becoming alive again. And Cuddy had taken the step that allowed Chuck to finally be able to touch Ned.

Cuddy stepped out of the apartment, where Ned was waiting to say goodbye. He hated goodbyes and preferred to do it in private. Cuddy smiled at him.

"Thank you," she told him. "For everything."

"No," Ned shook his head. "Thank you. Without you, I may not have ever found out a way to... be with Chuck." He offered a nervous smile. "And we can actually hug goodbye."

Cuddy hugged him tightly and then pulled back. "Tell Emerson goodbye for me."

"I will," he replied.

"Take care, Cuddy," he told her. "I hope you find your place."

"I'm sure I will," she said.

Cuddy headed from the apartment building, thinking about all that was to come. She was ready to volunteer, to help children in underprivileged countries. It was something she had faith in, something that could restore her faith. She needed to find a purpose and after all the life that was given to her, twice, she wanted to give back, to help those who needed it to live longer, better lives.


End file.
